


Clothes Don't Make The Man

by Fides



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Huff
Genre: Humour, Leather Kink, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, mmom, mmom 2010, mmom 2010: day 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has a part in a new Sci-Fi movie and asks Tony's opinion of his costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Don't Make The Man

**Author's Note:**

> It is so nice when authors you like are sane. Inspired by the second of Tanya Huff's comments on fan fiction:
> 
> "Have fun. I, personally, am thrilled you like what I've created enough that you want to see how it looks dressed in green and wearing thigh high boots." - http://andpuff.livejournal.com/197248.html

"Don't laugh!" Lee warned.

Tony looked up from where he had been trying to work out if a loose thread on his jeans was attached to anything vital and carefully composed his expression into what he hoped resembled non-judgemental understanding. Having finally got into Lee Nicholas' bed he had no intention of doing something that got him kicked right back out of it. Even if it was to a week on the couch and Lee' s upcoming shooting schedule meant that they would barely have time to kiss anyway.

Lee stepped out of the en-suite part of his trailer and struck an heroic pose. Tony blinked.

"It's very..." he sought for a word, "green," he managed at last. And it really, really was. Apparently what the well dressed extraterrestrial was wearing this year was a skin-tight emerald unitard with black leather accoutrements including a pair of thigh-high boots that just scraped over the line from drag queen to rock god. Tony couldn't help thinking he looked more like an leprechaun going to an S&amp;M party then the leader of a noble alien race. He waved his hand towards the green expanse of Lee's torso and asked "Is that supposed to be clothing or skin?"

Lee turned to look at himself in the mirror, brows drawing together in thought. "I don't know," he admitted.

Even the potential threat of reduced sex couldn't stop Tony laughing at the forlorn tone in Lee's voice. "Okay - that's bad."

"Plan 9 from Outer Space bad?" Lee said a bit worriedly.

Tony waggled his hand in an undecided gesture. He stood up and padded closer. It was bad - but it was always a little hard to tell how costumes would come through on screen. Especially on the big screen, although this particular ensemble was screaming straight-to-video. It could be quite a fetish hit if marketed right - the green catsuit was pretty much moulded to Lee's body like a second skin and wasn't leaving much to the imagination. And as much as Tony hated to admit it the colour did set off Lee's eyes. And a whole lot of his other assets.

"Are you sure you didn't miss a few bits?" Tony tucked himself against Lee's back, watching their joint image in the mirror. "Because, currently, not leaving much to the imagination."

Lee looked down. "Jesus," he said succinctly.

"Not quite - but they'd be able to take a few guesses at your religion."

Lee reached back and gave him a warning slap on the thigh. Since he was also leaning back against Tony, he didn't take it too seriously.

"It's the boots," Tony continued blithely, "they really focus the..."

Lee slapped him again and Tony grinned at him in the mirror.

"I really can't wear this," Lee decided.

"Aww," Tony complained, "It'll help sales..."

Lee chuckled. "The fangirls will think all their Christmases have come at once."

"Yeah..." Tony couldn't help it as he ground slightly against Lee's arse. "You really can't wear that."

"I'll change and tell them," Lee agreed but he didn't move. Tony nibbled at the soft skin of his neck and still a little amazed that Lee not only let him but tipped his head a little to give him more room.

"Uh-huh," Tony agreed against his skin. They stayed like that: Tony's hands on Lee's hips, lazily resting against each other. Lee squirmed slightly, making a small "mmm" noise as Tony nuzzled a particularly sensitive point.

"Okay - owww!" Lee said at last, pulling away. "I've got to get out of this before it cuts off anything vital."

Tony's gaze dropped lower on the mirror image and he had to agree; that didn't look too comfortable. Hot - but then he thought most things Lee did, or wore, looked hot so he probably wasn't the best judge. He stepped back, giving Lee the room he needed to start peeling himself out of the tight outfit.

"Let me know if you need a hand," he volunteered.

Lee flashed him a grin that said he appreciated the offer but saw right through it. Tony could live with that. Especially when Lee was rapidly becoming more pink then green.

"Do you think they would let you keep the boots?" he wondered aloud.

Lee looked up at him from where he was fighting with some of the decorative buckles on the item in question, eyebrow raised. "Do you have a leather fetish that I don't know about?"

Tony thought back to the night he'd persuaded Lee to wear nothing but his chaps and jacket. How Lee'd lounged against the door-frame, jacket open and nipple-ring flashing in the shadows as he stroked his cock. His throat dried as he mentally replaced the chaps with the boots.

"No," he replied truthfully. So he'd walked into something once, maybe twice, when Lee had walked across the set wearing his biker gear. He was hardly the only one. Given that Lee's eye-line was currently pretty much level with his groin he wasn't fooling anyone.

Lee finally got the boot unbuckled and looked from it to Tony. "Maybe," he said carefully, "I could use a little help getting this off after all."

He sat down in his chair, long, leather-encased legs stretched out before him. Tony smiled - and muttered a few words at the trailer door. The sound of the lock clicking was loud in the silence as Tony knelt down and proffered his assistance. It was some time before Lee's costume was successfully, and completely, removed. And they only lost two bits.


End file.
